


Rock Bottom

by yinky



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinky/pseuds/yinky
Summary: Jericho tells the events that led up to him joining The Gang





	Rock Bottom

Rock bottom? What was it like hitting rock bottom? It was a major culture shock. 

Life was pretty easy when I was still part of the Dirks- I was...respected, and had just about everything I’d ever need. No one ever bothered me, too. People don’t dare to mess with the Dirks. Everyone around Abysmal knows that if you mess with them, Valen will have his pack of wolves on your back within the hour. I worked hard to gain my status- even though I was born into the clan, I was still expected to earn my ranking. It took years to get where I had gotten, but one night, all that hard work was washed down the drain.

I remember it clearly. It was a dark, and muggy August night in Abysmal. It had been raining the entire day- streets were soaked, businesses were closing for the night, neon lights began to flicker off...I was walking back home with some others. The walk was all laughs and jokes until we ran into one of the lower ranking gangs. We just ignored them, until Valen’s brother, Callan, had the ohhhh so wonderful idea to gang up on them. Valen had always told us to not go power-crazy. He has a reputation to uphold. Beating up smaller gangs wouldn’t exactly bring good business to his establishments. Anyway, we were all hesitant at first, then Callan barked the order at us again. The others were too scared to disobey him, but...I wouldn’t do it. It was just....wrong.

This absolutely pissed Callan off. We both fought for a few moments, I managed to throw him on the ground, but then-....but then that coward turned the others on me. There was no way that I could’ve fought all of them off. They grabbed me, pinned me to the ground, then-...I’m sure you could imagine the rest. I woke up the next morning in an alleyway, with the worst headache ever, and was greeted by the smuggest looking Inkling I had ever seen in my life- that and this Octoling who looked like he was about to curbstomp me any second. Totally didn’t expect them to actually help me out.

Later on I learned that their names were Laz and Ren. Ren clearly wasn’t happy about me being there, but Laz didn’t seem to care at all. He just laughed at Ren and nudged him with his elbow. They immediately recognized that I was a Dirk- the tattoo gave that away prettyyy quick. Although, I immediately knew that I wasn’t part of the clan anymore. There was no way that I could go back after that. I’m pretty sure they were able to see my realization, because even Ren had a slight look of pity on his face. It was so humiliating-...but they took me in. At first I thought it was just them trying to be smartasses- that wasn’t the case. They were being genuinely nice...that’s not something you see a lot of in Abysmal. 

Adjusting to this new lifestyle was...a challenge, but having the other two there with me was a blessing. Things would probably be much different if they had just passed me up in the alleyway. I was able to have actual fun...actual friends, and...an actual life. So maybe- maybe Callan actually did me a favor. Of course I’m still pissed off, but I should thank him next time I see him...heheh. 

Time flew by and we had gained new members, and were able to actually call ourselves a gang. First came Faye, then Quincy, then Kipo and Poki. Including Laz and Ren, they’re all absolute dumbasses. Fights start out of nowhere, Faye runs around like a chicken with its head cut off, Quincy’s quick to anger, Ren never looks happy, Kipo’s literally insane, Laz is always running off and lying ALL the time (yeah...still don’t see how the others are so blind to not see that he’s dating that bounty hunter, but that’s not my business), and Poki-...Poki’s actually pretty chill. Oh...there was also Toby. Poor Toby...that’s a story for another time- but Kris…he will pay for what he did to Toby, Kipo, and...me. Kris ruined my eye- if I could just catch him off guard one day and-......tsk...nevermind. I shouldn’t be grumbling.

Even though I’m surrounded by idiots, they’re all my idiots, and I wouldn’t want to have it any other way. You’ve never experienced crazy until you’ve had to drag Faye away from Quincy just so she wouldn’t murder him. They’re my family, and I plan to stick with them forever, cause I know damn well they’ll be there for me if I ever need them- that’s what families do. So...now that I think about it, would you really say that I hit rock bottom?


End file.
